Movable bulkheads for selectively dividing swimming pools into different length activity areas can present difficult alignment problems, as both ends of a relatively long bulkhead must be moved substantially at the same rate of movement if canting and possible jambing of the bulkhead against the pool sides in the canted position with consequent damage to the bulkhead and pool is to be prevented.
In this last respect, it has been proposed that the rollers, which may support the bulkhead on the gutters of the pool, be provided with vertical flanges to assure alignment of the bulkhead during movement along the length of the pool. However, it has been found that when the bulkhead becomes canted, the flanges actually act as wedges against the gutters.
The alignment problem becomes more critical with the lengthening of the bulkhead to accommodate wide pools, constructed, for instance, for side to side activities in pool areas divided by a bulkhead. In such bulkhead constructions, because of their weight, it has been suggested that mid-support between the bulkhead and the pool floor may be required. Such supports present bulkhead movement problems resulting from pool depth, support drag (the latter adding to the alignment problem), and the like. Similar movement problems arise when a double bulkhead (side by side bulkheads) for multiple pool area divisions are desirably moved simultaneously.
With the advent of the large (long) heavier bulkheads, flotation devices have been thought to be desirable. Here again such devices must be compatible with any alignment means devised for the bulkhead.
Furthermore, it has not been appreciated by bulkhead manufacturers, who normally use electrically conductive materials in the fabrication thereof, that such apparatus about and in a swimming pool area should be grounded, or at least bonded.